vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ermac
Summary Ermac was one of Shao Kahn's deadliest and enigmatic warriors. In the original timeline it was created with the souls of many Outworld warriors that died in battle while the souls of the Edenians that tried to resist Kahn invasion in the current one. After the death of the emperor, it helped Liu Kang soul into freeing his friends enslaved by Onaga in the original timeline, while it initially sided with Mileena and later with Kotal Kahn in the current one. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C Name: Ermac Origin: Mortal Kombat Gender: Undefined; typically referred to as a male Age: Approximately 25 years since his creation, much higher considering he is composed of Edenian souls Classification: Fusion of Souls; Former Outworld Enforcer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence Master Martial Artist, Master Axe Wielder, Magic, Energy Projection, Soul Manipulation, Memory Absorption, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Flight, Enhanced Senses, Resistance to Soul Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (Due to the many souls dwelling inside him), Damage Boost, Extrasensory Perception, Size Manipulation, Resistance to Telepathy Attack Potency: Large Building level (Defeated Jax, Johnny Cage, Smoke, Kung Jin, Mileena and Jacqui Briggs. Held off Johnny Cage, Sonya Blade, Kitana, Kung Lao and Jax all by himself) Speed: Superhuman with Supersonic+ reactions and combat speed Lifting Strength: Class 5 Striking Strength: Large Building Class Durability: Large Building level (Took hits from Takeda. Shrugged off an energy blast from Jacqui Briggs' weapons) Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of meters with magic (Shook a bell tower when he used his powers) Standard Equipment: His axe | None notable. Intelligence: Genius; has the experience and skills of the countless warriors who fought in Outworld's wars. Weaknesses: The longer Ermac is in the Netherrealm, the weaker the bond between souls become. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Abilities= *'Teleport Punch:' Just like Scorpion, Ermac vanishes in a cloud of fire and reappears through green energy behind his opponent punching them. **'Teleport:' Ermac either connects with the first punch and hits them with his elbow to knock the opponent down to the ground, or he hits his opponent a few times knocking his opponent up in the air. *'Telekinetic Slam:' Using his telekinetic powers, Ermac lifts his opponent and slams them hard on the ground. **'Telelift:' Ermac lifts the opponent and slams them an additional time behind him, before the initial slam. *'Hado-Energy/Force Ball/Airblast:' Ermac sends a green zig-zag beam slithering at his opponent. **'Focus Ball/Force Blast:' The energy is produced larger. *'Mystic Float:' Ermac uses his telekinesis to propel himself into the air for a few seconds. **'Dive Kick:' After performing "Mystic Float", Ermac dives forward with an aerial kick. **'Mystic Bomb:' After performing Mystic Float, Ermac slams his back down onto the ground, creating a small shock wave. *'Telekinetic Throw:' Ermac telekinetically tosses his opponent across the arena behind him. *'Low Telekinetic Toss:' Ermac does almost the same as in Telekinetic Throw, but he tosses an enemy making him touch the ground. *'Telekinetic Air Strike:' Ermac makes air pressure much higher so it hits an opponent. Works only while in the air. *'Telekinetic Tornado:' Ermac makes a shield around himself then a lot of small hado-energy projectiles rise up striking the opponent if he is close to Ermac. *'Force Lift': Ermac lifts his opponent via telekinesis, flips them upside down and slams them headfirst into the ground. *'Force Push:' Ermac lifts his opponent via telekinesis, floating them backwards helplessly until he strikes them with a telekinetic blast. **'Telepush:' Instead of striking them with another telekinetic blast, Ermac flips the opponent upside down and slams them down face first. *'Soul Ball': Ermac shoots a sphere of soul energy straight at his enemy. It increases in damage depending on how many orbs are floating around Ermac when it's performed. If there are three of them around him, besides the great damage increase, it will also stun the opponent, setting them up for a free hit. While they're stunned, Ermac can also perform a Soul Release, which makes the green energy surrounding the opponent burst them into the air. *'Disappear': Ermac uses his soul powers to disappear from the arena and evade any enemy attack for a moment. *'Soul Charge': Ermac flies straight at his opponent at a high speed to hit them with his fists. It can also be performed in the air. *'Soul Accession': Ermac lifts himself in the air to fly at any direction he desires. |-|Brutalities= *'Soul Eater:' Ermac releases the souls inside the opponent's body with a Soul Release, which splits them in half by bursting their torso upwards, while the legs and waist collapse. *'Nether Force:' Ermac performs a Force Port kicking the opponent and pulsating green energy into their torso, which leaves a greenish glowing skeleton of what's left. *'Gluttony:' Ermac lifts the opponent, flips them upside down and proceeds to tear them vertically in half. |-|Super Moves= *'Cannonball Slam:' Ermac lifts up his opponent with his telekinetic powers and slams them into the ground headfirst, breaking the skull, spine, and neck. Ermac then hovers above his enemy with his Mystic Float and does an elbow drop to the opponent's back, crushing their spine and ribs. *'We are Many:' Ermac flies up into the air before flying into his opponent with a headbutt, breaking the skull, then flying back up and flying back into them again, this time with a kick to the neck, snapping it (causing the opponent to fall to the ground) and the finally flies down onto the opponent, stepping onto their jaw breaking it. Gallery File:Ermac_MK3.png|Original Timeline Ermac. File:Ermac_versus.png|MKA Ermac. File:Ermac_MK9.png|MK9 Ermac. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Axe Users Category:Soul Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Psychics Category:Antagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Ninjas Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Immortals Category:Playable Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Energy Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Memory Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Size Users Category:Tier 8 Category:NetherRealm Studios